Conventional footwear typically attaches to a user's foot via laces, buckles, straps, hook and loop fasteners, elastic bands, zippers, and the like. While effective, these types of foot-engaging elements can be difficult for some to utilize. For example, some users can have difficulty tying shoelaces, e.g., because of a lack of finger dexterity, arthritis or other conditions, or the like. Additionally, some users can have difficulty operating the small mechanisms typically associated with buckles and zippers used on shoes.
Other problems can exist in the use of conventional shoe attachment devices like those described above. For example, when shoelaces, straps, buckles, elastic bands, zippers, and the like are not sufficiently loose or opened, it can be difficult for the user to insert his or her foot into the shoe. Additionally, these attachment devices can inadvertently loosen while in use, resulting in safety hazards for users, e.g., from tripping, unexpected shoe loss, etc.
Additionally, conventional shoe attachment devices like those described above are dramatically visible in the final footwear product. To some, shoelaces, straps, buckles, and zippers are not aesthetically pleasing, at least in some desired shoe designs. Hook and loop fasteners tend to collect threads and other debris, which can detract from the appearance of the shoe. Moreover, the need to use these conventional shoe attachment devices can limit the creativity of designers in producing new footwear product designs.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an alternative engaging device that is easy and quick to use and that could securely hold or engage two or more members together. Additionally, in some more specific examples, it would be advantageous to provide an alternative foot-engaging device (e.g., a foot attachment system) that is quick and easy to use and that can securely hold or engage a foot in a foot-receiving device (such as footwear, bindings, clips, and the like), and optionally, that could be used both with and without conventional attachment devices. Additionally, in at least some instances, it would be advantageous to provide a foot-engaging device that was not visible or less visibly apparent during use than many conventional foot attachment systems, to allow designers more freedom in designing the exterior appearance of footwear.